


If I'm Haunting You (You Must Be Haunting Me)

by seasonschange



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ares3some, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghost!Beck, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonschange/pseuds/seasonschange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my ghost AU featuring BeckWatney and Ares3Some.</p><p>Chap1:  "yo consider this: mark is stranded on mars k but he keeps spotting chris' silhouette in the distance, and then as the sols go by his hallucination starts to appear in the hab too, and eventually mark starts talking to this vision!chris (who answers back) and basically draws all his confidence that he'll make it alive from his imaginary lover and eventually when he leaves in the rover for schiaparelli crater, he doesn't notice this lil hill where another helmet is barely visible in the sand. after his rescue the crew can finally tell mark that chris went after him in the sandstorm and that nasa are still searching for his body [cue to tears, feels &ne realization that it was maybe chris’ ghost all that time with him?] [much time passes] [martinez turns his head to look at mark as their ship is about to launch] “still can’t believe ur willing to go back” “i need to find him” and martinez thinks he means the body, but what mark means is actually that he needs to find HIS GHOST".</p><p>Chap2: ""#IT APPEARS I CANT DO IT WITHOUT BETH" ok but what if we bring her into this too hmm?" (by <a href="http://bottomsteves.tumblr.com/">bottomsteves</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beckwatney

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I sent a sad BeckWatney AU to one of my friends, made them cry a lot and forgot about it. Then another friend of mine asked me to 'fix it', which I tried but then apparently I only managed to make it sadder because if it's not Ares3Some I seem to be unable to write happy stuff. So EVENTUALLY a THIRD friend came with the idea of adding Beth to it all because fuck it. And then my brain immediately went to Smutland.

The mission of Ares V isn’t to solely recover Dr Beck’s body, but that’s all Watney cares once they’ve safely landed on Mars. It takes him  _months_  to find the body, and not once does Beck’s ghost make an appearance. It worries Watney, and he’s afraid that it was maybe all just a figment of his imagination and that he’s been wrong all along about his theory that Chris still ‘lives’ and that they could make contact again.

It’s only once the mission is over, and Watney has spent all his days either taking care of his plants in silence, or sitting next to the airtight crate holding Beck’s body and attempting to make contact with the ghost while making sure nobody from the crew is spying on him, that Chris finally shows up. Martinez worries about him a lot so Watney has to be very careful if he doesn’t want his mate to report to NASA that astronaut Mark Watney has completely lost his noggin’. But he does see Chris Beck again, and when he finally sits down next to him on board of the Hermes, Watney doesn’t know what to say for the longest time.

Eventually it’s Chris who breaks the silence first, and he’s absolutely  _pissed_  that Watney’s come back only to retrieve Chris’ body. Chris had been sulking that whole time and hoping he’d finally see Watney snap out of it and become the cheerful guy he used to be, sure sign that he’s finally moved on. Except that never happened, so there they are, Chris’ ghost pissed as all fucks and Watney looking at him torn between shock and giddiness. Chris looks startlingly real and  _alive_ , and it’s easy to forget they are both standing only a few feet above the container where Beck’s body’s been stored for the trip back home.

When it finally hits him that he’s done it – Chris is back with him and he can look at him and talk at him and it’s really still  _him_ –, Watney bursts into tears, and Chris’ anger is nothing but a memory then, scooting closer to the very alive man and running his ghostly hands down the man’s back, whispering comforting words in Watney’s ear until he’s calmed down.

They decide that it’d be better if Watney never told anyone about what he can see. Watney wants to leave the Ares program once he’s back and maybe become a teacher, share his experience with future astronauts who know nothing of the dangers waiting for them, and he would never be allowed to do that if he starts clamoring that he can see Dr Chris Beck’s ghost and even hold some pretty epic bitching contests with him.

Beck and Watney attend Beck’s funeral together and everyone, family and friends, draw a lot of comfort from Watney’s serene farewell speech to his partner. He looks like he’s made his peace with the death of the man he loved, and somehow, his attitude doesn’t come off as cold and uncaring, but rather appeasing, like a balm for Chris’ close relatives. He cries as much as them, of course, and Chris stands next to him feeling so much he can barely put a name on all those emotions coursing through him, but it’s not unbearable, and it’s not so bad. At some point, he drops a feather light kiss on Watney’s cheek, and watches him close his eyes and sigh in contentment, and it’s all that matters.

Watney is a bit worried that Chris will maybe start to fade away once his body’s been put in earth, but then Beck proceeds to remind him that he’s spent a good five years buried in Martian soil and he’s not gone anywhere just yet. Watney points out that maybe the Bible’s ‘reach’ doesn’t extend to other planets, which earns him a punch in the side he kind of  _feels_ , but kind of doesn’t, too. Weird.

Chris makes a promise to Mark that he’ll only leave him the day that he’s become unwanted, and that he doesn’t have to worry about being haunted for the rest of his life. Mark promises in return that  _that_  day will never come.


	2. ares3some

Chris' ghost can’t touch any of them, and he’s got no libido anymore since he’s  _dead_ , so he wouldn’t mind not getting any ‘action’. Mark and Beth very much want him to participate anyway, though, and Chris is still himself which means he still wants to give them pleasure and watch them lose themselves to passion so it’s not like it’s a bother to him. All he’s got are his words, so he uses them the best he can, giving all the filthy details to Mark about how he and Beth used to do it everytime they could on the ship, fast and hard and painfully quiet, and all Chris wants now is to know how Beth sounds when she comes. So he crawls on top of the bed and stands next to Mark as he thrust into Beth, blowing cold air on Mark’s neck that makes the other man moan because he knows this is  _Chris_ , and  _Chris_  is watching him fuck his girlfriend, and the picture they must make right now just makes Mark so hot he almost doesn’t catch what Chris is whispering in his ear, too busy panting and cursing atop Beth who is looking up at them with her mouth slack, lust and adoration shining in her eyes.

Chris is guiding him, soft breaths caressing Mark’s neck as he tells him how Beth likes to be touched, and kissed; where she likes to be sucked until her creamy white skin is bruising and turning a bright cherry red, and the places where a single, hard bite makes her  _so_ wet and she lets out those sweet throaty sounds.

Mark has her so riled up from Chris’ continuous flow of dirty talk that by the time Chris insert himself between the two of them, kind of translucent but also kind of very tangible-looking and  _present_  too, and kisses the place she and Mark have become one, his ice cold lips between her legs are enough to send her over the edge _screaming_ , throwing her arms around Mark’s neck as if looking for an anchor in the middle of the sensual storm currently assaulting her nerve endings. Chris is trapped between the two of them, not really there but sure as hell not going unnoticed, because Beth is now moaning his name over and over and over, scratching Mark’s back and still fucking herself on his cock as she draws out her orgasm for as long as she can.

Mark struggles to stay upright and not fall on both her and Chris (there was no risk of him crushing the latter, but he’d still feel bad about it), Beth fluttering around him and squeezing him so  _good_  but it’s like something is missing, and he just  _can’t_  reach that heavenly height where he can just let go and let himself fall, and all is just ecstasy. He needs Chris to be part of this, too.

So he gently brushes away Beth’s sweaty strands of hair stuck in one corner of her mouth, and waits for her to come down and for her eyes to flutter back open. When she’s finally back with them, she looks up at him with a beautiful smile that feels like it could break Mark’s heart really fucking easily, and it’s only natural to lean down, lean  _through_  Chris and just kiss that beautiful smile for a very long time.

Chris laughs somewhere above them, and Mark can feel the cold seeping through his bones where he and Chris are… well, temporarily merged? Then he draws back and meets Chris’ approving look that he’s directing on both of them, appearing to be pleased beyond belief with the situation. His voice is quiet when he tells Beth that she’s beautiful when she lets go, and that he’s never loved her more than in this moment.

Mark is quick to try and bring this sappy moment to an end, outright asking Chris to help him come because he needs Chris, he always will, and neither Chris nor Beth seem to mind Mark’s allergy to anything that has to do with sharing one’s feelings. Well, they let him off the hook  _for this time_ , only, but that he can’t possibly know.

They decide to try a new position for this, Mark carefully slipping out of Beth’s satiated and over-sensitized body, rolling on his back instead and gesturing for her to come closer. Beth winks at Chris who’s hovering beside them on the bed, before straddling Mark and slowly impaling herself again on him, this time her lips forming an ‘o’ shape as she moans and keens so openly on top of him.

Mark is so close already, he’s glad they’ve already made Beth come because he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last. He doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore, but he’s babbling, and probably complimenting Beth on her breathtaking forms that have always caught his eye (and everyone else’s, really), her round breasts taunting him when she starts bouncing on his hard cock. Mark can’t resist her for long and her bubbly laugh fills the room when he grabs her breasts and kneads them enthusiastically.

Both turn to look at Chris almost in perfect sync; Chris who just sighed, but it’s a content sigh so it should be okay. He runs a ghostly hand from Mark’s cheek, down his throat and over the hard planes of his chest and belly. Mark’s whole body bucks up at the sensation of absolute  _cold_ , goosebumps erupting at the surface of his skin where Chris is ‘touching’ him.

Beth is touching him too now, a hand buried in his short dirty blond hair, a gentleness in her expression at the sight of her two lovers.

‘Make him,’ she pants, ‘make him come.’

Mark’s eyes are begging Chris just the same, and Chris has never looked more smug than in that precise moment. He nuzzles Mark’s neck, sending another rush of cold shivers down the man’s body.

‘He’s always so sweet when he gives in,’ Chris tells Beth without looking at her. ‘Makes you wanna do it again, and again, and again just to catch that… smile again. Makes you finally feel close enough that you can  _see_ …’

Chris’ fingers trace a circle round Mark’s left pectoral, the nipple pebbling from the stimulation, the meaning behind his words made clear. Mark may look like the extrovert type, always oversharing, always vying to be the center of all the attention; but deep down, he’s painfully reserved and secretive. Chris would give up anything, even his _second_  life just to be able to see all those walls teared down again. The real Mark, the one so honest and loving and  _open_  is the person Chris fell in  _love_  with, after having first fallen in  _lust_ with Mark all those years ago, and now is his chance to see him again. To get so close it feels like he’s cradling Mark’s beating heart in the palm of his hand.

The way they’re looking at him, the way their hands roam all over his body, committing it to memory, or maybe drawing invisible patterns all over his skin, Mark is quickly incapable of telling them apart; one of them is still caressing his hair, someone else is kissing the scar on his left side, gruesome reminder of his misadventures on Mars; one is rolling their hips,  _fast_ , on top of his cock and quickly bringing him to the edge once again.

‘ _Beth_ ,’ he keens, and soft lips are immediately crashing on top of his, Beth licking inside his mouth and chewing at his lower lip before she releases him again.

She has just straightened up that Chris is leaning down next, but all he can do is rub his ethereal lips along the shape of Mark’s open mouth. He can’t give him the passionate touches and kisses Beth’s flesh and bone body can, but he’s still Chris Beck; he’s still the man Mark fell in love with, alive or not, and he knows that all he has to do is encourage Mark just  _this much_  and it’d all be over.

‘ _Chris.’_

Mark is way past any sense of shame, begging not only with his words but also with the rest of his body, arching up into Beth’s warm embrace but face angled towards Chris’, waiting for his deliverance.

‘Come for me, baby.’

With a silence scream, Mark’s whole body tenses up, pleasure coursing down his spine and finally erupting deep inside Beth, who just kind of falls on him gracelessly before wrapping herself around him and covering his face in warm kisses.

‘Oh,  _Mark_ ,’ her own body is wracked by a second orgasm that feels like a gentle wave compared to the first time, but it’s still deeply satisfying, and what brings her the most pleasure is the sight of Mark’s face in complete abandon, his strong jaw impossibly clenched, face covered in sweat as he empties himself inside her belly.

Chris lays down on his flank beside them as they clutch each other still in the throes of passion and pleasure, whispering the same promises of everlasting love and devotion he’s always made a point of giving them, especially now that his situation in their lives is more than ever unstable and unsure. He reminds them how incredible he thinks they are, how much he loves them and cares for them, how happy they’ve always made him and how  _full_  his heart feels whenever he sees them together.

When Mark’s face finally appears from underneath Beth’s hair as he peeks at Chris, he’s wearing one of his heartbreakingly honest smiles again, the ones that made Chris’ heart beat faster when he was still living and breathing, and Chris swears he can  _almost_  feel the sensation of his heart-rate speeding up. Beth rolls like a replete kitten until she’s lying on her stomach in between the two men, and she’s looking at Mark for a while as they make eye-contact and share something between them that Chris isn’t privy to. Feeling a bit left-out, Chris runs one finger down the smooth line of Beth’s back, and is satisfied to see her shiver and hear her tired laugh.

‘I haven’t forgotten you,’ she mumbles grumpily, her head turning so she can glare at Chris.

‘I know.’

Beth frowns, then reaches out with one groggy arm and her fingers trace the surface of Chris’ immaterial skin.

‘Wanna cuddle?’ She offers while Mark’s arms are already wrapping themselves around Beth’s middle, bringing her closer to his body.

Chris smiles, feeling grateful and so in love he could burst. From above her shoulder, Mark is grinning, kissing Beth’s shoulder and looking at Chris again with a blatant invitation written all over his face.

So with a groan (just for the show), Chris stands up and crawls closer. He crawls through Beth’s languid body ( _’fuck, cold, cold, cold!’_ ) and settles in the space they quickly make for him between themselves, their upper bodies not touching anymore because Chris could freeze them pretty fast, but all three pairs of legs intertwined because Beth’s legs are always cold anyway and for Mark, as long as his upper body is warm and he’s got Beth and Chris in his bed, all is  _perfectly_ well.


End file.
